


Not a Mistake

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bonding, Courtship, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Scratching, Smut, due to alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was just looking for a good time when he met the strange man named Ben, but he ended up finding a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to be paired up with the wonderful [mythoughtcrime ](http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/). They did amazing art for this story that will directly be added into the story. 
> 
> Also if you would like to see it out of context, because it's honestly beautiful, here is a direct [link](https://66.media.tumblr.com/60cc644050a7acfea3399d8c721e87fa/tumblr_o836csqmOQ1v5ohcgo1_1280.png).

Glorified babysitting is what it was going to have to do. He didn’t understand why the Supreme Leader wanted one of the force users on his ship. He trusted in the first order, but he had no interest in the Knights of Ren. Hux had worked his way to where he was, it wasn’t given to him by some ridiculous ability.

Hux felt the praise the force users got was undeserved and the fact that the one that was coming was going to be above him in rank made him grind his teeth every time he thought about it. 

It was why when there was a lull in the work that needed to be done on Starkiller Base he decided to take one of the past suggestions for rising morale. He held a lotto and the winners got to spend a weekend taking shore leave. 

At the end of the weekend they could pick up the knight and be on with it. The fact that they had to pick him up might have been what bothered Hux most. The knight’s ship had taken damage and Hux had to go and bring him home like a naughty child.

He had almost refused to go down to the planet when his own name got picked, but Hux could feel his nerves fraying. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he took a day off and the thought of having to deal with the force user was too much.

A weekend might do him good. Plus it would help the other officers not feel guilty about taking time off. Lead by example his father had always said. 

There were first order apartments in the city and he booked the ones that would be needed. He didn’t have a lot of clothing besides his uniforms. It was a good thing it was only one long weekend. 

Once Hux had set the apartment up to his liking it was already getting dark. He could hear a local bar’s music through his open window. With the shades down he wouldn’t be able to see the lights dancing on his wall, but he didn’t want to block it out. 

For once a drink sounded about right. 

He had a pair of black trousers and a deep red shirt, it was simple and the lines were crisp. With a pair of leather boots he still looked like he was in uniform and he rolled his shoulders to try and relax. His hair was still in order from earlier and he left it in place. Just because he was off duty didn’t mean that he was going to look like a slob.

Hux checked one last time in the mirror to make sure his shirt was perfectly tucked in; not to tight and not hanging loose anywhere. When he was fully satisfied by the picture he presented he left. 

There were probably nicer bars than the one across the street, but it seemed efficient if he just went there. After all he only wanted a drink and possibly some company that wasn’t from his own ship. Hux never liked to fraternise with his own people. He felt it could undermine his power to have someone under him know something so personal about him. 

He walked into the bar. With the lighting just a little too bright he could see most of the people in there were his own. Hux resigned himself to just having a drink and going to bed. Besides what was he thinking, picking up someone who wasn’t in the First Order seemed distasteful and everyone who was would probably be under his command. He knew there were a few smaller ships in, but none of the officers seemed to be there.

He ordered a drink and moved to one of the few empty booths, slowly watching as people filed in. In an hour he had only had two drinks and hardly even felt a buzz, but he was feeling more relaxed than he had in months. There would be no speeches that he would have to give the next day and there was no need to worry about his ship. 

After all he trusted his men; he knew the Finalizer was in good hands until he returned. 

He could see a few of his bridge crew dancing together, both of them looking so different in their civilian clothing. Hux knew he hardly looked different, and it was part of why at some point everyone would wonder over and give their respects before he would have to reassure then that yes he was fine alone and yes he just wanted to enjoy a drink alone. 

Hux was still watching the dancing bodies when someone sat heavily next to him.

“Excuse me, I’m-”

Prepared to scold someone for their manners he was surprised to see that he didn’t recognise the face. Hux had thought it would have had to been someone who knew him to be so bold.

Dark hair was hanging down around the man’s face, looking as if he spent a lot of time making sure it straddled the line of graceful waves and messy. The large nose and strange angular face wasn’t unpleasant and his lips looked downright sinful. Normally Hux would have continued on his scold, but instead when he noticed the carefully designed scar to on the man’s bare upper arm that showed that he had had his First Order inoculations he found himself no longer as annoyed.

It wasn’t only the scar that interested him though; he looked over his broad shoulders like Hux had always wished for himself. Although he was lucky to have height over most omega’s he did had the thin build. It was why all of his shirts had shoulder pads to add to his size. 

He supposed that there was a chance this man would find out. He was handsome enough and he was in the Order. As long as he wasn’t totally stupid he would do for a fling. This man definitely wasn’t under his command. 

“Yes?”

The man looked amused and his brown eyes danced as he obviously held back laughter. Hux was sure it was at his sudden stop, and possibly the look on his face. 

“I’m wondering if you would like a drink.”

Hux finished smoothly, keeping his face a pleasant mask. He was pleased to see the other man’s slight surprise at his recovery. 

“I sure would.”

The man’s voice was smooth and the intonation seemed a little strange, but Hux enjoyed it. 

Hux waved someone over before the other man had the chance. He may have been caught off guard but he was damn well going to make sure he was the one guiding them through the night. 

Hux ordered brandy for him, and was rewarded with raised eyebrows. 

“You may call me Brendol.”

Hux offered, wanting to get his introduction out of the way. He held out his hand and it was quickly engulfed in a much larger one. Taking a moment to appreciate the muscle and the long fingers they held the shake a touch longer than they should have. It told Hux the attraction was mutual. 

“Ben.”

Taking back his hand he took a sip of his drink. He didn’t want to have any more than the glass in front of him; after all it wouldn’t do to bring someone home while he was drunk.

“Well Ben, what ship did you arrive on?”

Hux asked in the way of polite conversation.

“I can’t say, I just finished a mission.”

He wasn’t going to admit that he was interested by the man. He watched as Ben’s drink was brought and he took a deep drink. Either he was planning to get drunk or he wanted to leave. 

“What can you say?”

Hux asked. 

“I can say that I have an apartment not far from here that I would love to show you.”

Ben’s continued boldness appealed to his omega side as much as much as Hux always tried to push it down. Tonight he was going to give into the wants that he usually ignored. 

“Now?”

He shifted in his seat moving to the edge of the booth so that he could stand in a moment. 

“If you’re willing.”

Hux finished the last of his own brandy in one quick gulp. It burned a little on the way down but he was ready. Leaving sounded even better when he knew he would be out of the watchful eyes that had been on him since he had been joined. Hux didn’t want to be the gossip on the Finalizer once they returned, let someone else take that place. 

Ben finished his drink quickly and stood. 

Ben was a little taller than him and with his width and his height for once Hux felt pleasure in being with someone bigger than him. At work he had hated it, but here he had the freedom to let his omega side feel protected.

Ben took his hand as they left, his long fingers sliding through his own. Hux was tempted to yank it back but it was his vacation. The childish gesture didn’t seem so bad as they walked together. Ben seemed to be in a rush to get him home, and Hux knew what they both had in mind. The rush was for more than the house, it was to get him undressed. 

It was only a few minutes away, Ben’s long legs giving him a comfortable stride. It wasn’t often he found someone who could keep up with him. 

Once they arrived he felt his stomach do an odd like flop, a mix of excitement and desire. It had been a while since Hux had last been with someone, and they hadn’t had the same presence that Ben had. It was times like this he wished that he could still smell the pheromones that other people gave off. 

That was gone with his own scent, it could be dangerous if the enemy could smell you, but sometimes he missed it. He didn’t know what he was going home with; he guessed from the way he acted, he was either a beta or an alpha. 

Either way Hux didn’t really care, but the omega part of him wanted an alpha. It had been even longer since he had felt a thick knot between his legs. 

As he stepped into the threshold Hux looked around. It was an open space, no walls except to cut off what he guessed was a bathroom. The décor was simple; a theme of black seemed to run through the place with only a few silver items to break it up. He supposed it matched the man in his black strappy shirt and fitted black slacks. 

He was still looking it over when he was interrupted by the hand on his waist, and then the big lips he had been appreciating pressed against his own. 

Ben kissed him like he planned on consuming him. Hux was happy to open his mouth for Ben and he felt the hint of teeth as Ben sucked on his tongue. He could taste he was an alpha and his body responded. The slight wet feeling of slick between his legs didn’t distract him from the man in front of him and he slipped his arms around his neck, pulling their bodies tight together. 

He could feel how firm Ben was against him, as fit as he had hoped. This was the type of specimen that the first order produced.

Hux almost struggled when Ben bent just enough to get a hold under his thigh, but he told himself it was his vacation. He could let himself be picked up and no one was there to judge him. He wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist as he was lifted up as if he weighted nothing at all. 

“You’re lighter than you look.”

Ben’s voice held surprised, but Hux wasn’t defensive as he would normally be about his size, he could feel the power in the alpha’s body. He also could hear how pleased Ben was with the fact. Hux found he didn’t even care that Ben would be able to feel his growing erection against his body. That is what this night would be about. 

Hux kissed him again as he walked the two of them back to his bed and then with a nip on Hux’s lip Ben pulled back. He was carefully tossed back on the bed and Hux hit with little impact. Ben seemed to know what he was doing. 

The alpha stripped off the shirt showing a well-defined chest and stomach and the dark trail of hair that led into his pants. Hux sat up on the bed and reached for Ben’s belt. Undoing it and feeling his heart beating faster in anticipation.

Ben allowed him to run his hand over the warm skin of his abs and then lower to follow the trail. Even in the darkness they looked to be a shade lighter than the mess on his head, but he didn’t even pause as he worked at his zipper. 

Hux’s hands were shaking slightly from want and as he exposed Ben’s underwear he was pleased to see the size of him. He wasn’t even fully hard and Hux could see that he was thick. 

As soon as he was free Hux didn’t bother to finish pushing down his underwear. He only got them down enough that he could move forward and take him in his mouth. 

Hux could feel Ben tense in surprise, but the following moan that was let out as Hux took his cock into his throat showed he had no complaints. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do this much longer, but he was enjoying the feeling of the alpha swelling in his mouth. The taste of him, and the slight musk that seemed to hang around an alpha was enough that Hux knew that he wouldn’t want to wait for long. 

Finally he started to choke around Ben and had to pull back more, still using his tongue and lips to work the length as much as he could. He could feel the wetness between his own legs as he felt it swell. It had been a long time since he had felt someone like this.

When he was fully hard Hux had to use his hand and only work the tip with his mouth. Hux didn’t even mind the hand that was buried in his short hair. Ben wasn’t pulling, only encouraging him. When he started to taste him leaking precome in his mouth he popped off licking his lips to break of the string of saliva. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

Hux put power behind his voice, making it sound like it did when he was giving an order. Ben only smirked at him and kicked his pants of the rest of the way. While he struggled to get them over his ankle Hux started to undress. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, and one popped off as he pulled a little too fast. 

He only had thrown it off when Ben crawled onto the bed and pushed him back. 

“You’re smaller than you look.”

Again the statement was again surprised but also appreciative, and watched Ben move down his body to press kisses to his stomach while his hands worked on his trousers. 

Hux knew he was much smaller than he looked dressed, his shoulders and hips were thinner than he had liked so all of his clothing had added shoulder pads, and lining to make him appear bigger, more intimidating. It was nice not to have to care about that as the alpha started to tug his pants and underwear off of his hips. 

Ben’s lips quirked up into a smile as he stared at his mess of red curls and his own half hard cock. 

“So that’s all real.”

Ben stated, and Hux tried not to be insulted by the comment over his hair colour.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Ben gave him an annoyingly superior glace before he moved down between his thighs. The alpha didn’t waste any time, his hands moving under his hips to lift and tilt them so that he was splayed open to Ben. 

He seemed to like everything in front of him.

Hux closed his eyes as Ben pressed his face between his cheeks and licked at the slick there. He had no shame in tasting him, even being so bold as to press the tip of his tongue inside. 

Ben licked at his slick like it was the best meal he had ever had, making Hux squirm under the feeling of his exploring tongue. It didn’t help that the wet muscle was only encouraging the slick, and when Ben pressed inside him again he moaned out. 

He wanted more than his tongue though, and he took a fist full of the messy black hair. 

“I thought I told you to fuck me?”

Ben let out a growl and he shivered at the vibration between his legs. His protests died in his mouth for the moment as Ben continued, and he moaned out, opening his legs a little more to give him better access. 

Hux still wanted more though, so he pulled his hair again, getting another growl. 

He could fee his thighs shaking slightly from need, and the desperate sound that found its way out of his mouth sounded strange, as if it was from someone else. 

Only then did Ben finally move from his spot and come back up moving onto his knees and pulling Hux up so that he was sitting. 

“Will you need lubricant or is the slick enough?”

The words told Hux this was Ben’s first time with an omega. 

“The slick is good.”

With that Ben reached down and hooked his arms under his legs. Hux wasn’t really expecting what happened next and he was hefted up, totally held in Ben’s arms. 

His omega side rolled in pleasure at the strength that the alpha was showing. He slipped his arms around his neck to help him balance, not that the alpha seemed to need it.

Hux quickly realised that Ben was going to fuck him like this, suspended in the air, all his weight lifted by him. It was showing off but Hux was beyond caring. This alpha was powerful and it only turned him on more to see the muscles work as he was lifted just a little higher and he felt his erection. 

Hux knew there was no hiding just how damn wet he was. He clung tighter and rocked his hips the small amount he was able to wet his shaft. 

“You’re so wet.”

Ben’s voice was filled with wonder. His earlier thoughts of this being Ben’s first time with an omega were confirmed. Part of him liked the idea, since this would be the first time Ben would be able to feel what it was like to have someone wrapped around his knot. 

“I want to feel you.” 

Hux felt him shift the weight to one arm and then he felt the press of the tip at his hole. He couldn’t wait either.

Hux moaned as it pushed inside and as Ben moved his hold back he sunk down on it. His body ached slightly as it made room for the thick length and he was left gasping as finally held Ben fully inside him. He looked down between them and he could see Ben’s muscle bulge as he lifted him and then dropped him back on his cock. 

“Krif you can just take it all.”

Hux was almost delirious from the feeling, between the show he was getting and the feeling inside him he knew had long ago lost his black expression. He was beyond caring as Ben used his strength to fuck him; lifting him and making him take his whole cock over and over again. 

His body was starting to adjust, but the size of Ben would never fully be comfortable, he was matched too well to his large size. It was everything Hux had wanted; he could feel every bit of his insides as Ben forced him open. He almost wanted to pause a moment with the alpha inside him just so he could memorize the feeling for later. 

Hux loved the feeling of the thick base, and he knew that it would soon swell into a knot. 

The only problem with the position was that he could hardly move with how Ben had folded him up, all he could do was take what Ben was willing to give him. He wanted more and he wanted it harder. Hux wanted to wake up the next day with the ache from having an alpha inside him. 

“Harder.”

Hux’s own voice sounded more like a whine then he would have liked, but the deep moans Ben was making as he fucked him helped mask it. 

Ben listened, and he could see just how much effort it was taking for the alpha to fuck him like this. 

Hux moved one his hands from around Ben’s neck, rubbing over his abs. He knew he was making noises, but he was too concentrated on the pleasure to care. The swelling of his knot was rubbing in all the right places each time he trust in and Hux knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He could feel that Ben’s knot was starting to tighten and he hoped that the alpha planned to keep it inside him. 

When Ben pulled all the way out of him he heard his own whine, and bit his lip. 

“What?”

Was all he managed, but as he was set down he realised that Ben wanted a change in position. Hux was desperate for the feeling again, to be able to come this time that he allowed it. 

Ben pulled him into a quick kiss first and he could still taste his own slick on his tongue.

It was over quickly and then Ben started to force him on his hands and knees. He moved with the alpha, letting himself be shaped as needed.

The second he was in the position Ben entered him again, the thrust sharp enough that he lost his breath for a second. 

The change allowed Ben to fuck him harder and he could feel his large hands digging into his hips as Ben started fucking him roughly as he raced to his end. 

“Can I knot you?”

The question came out as a growl and Hux nodded before he realised that that wasn’t good enough. It felt hard to think of words with his orgasm building in his body. 

“Please.”

Hux was moving with him as much as he could. Arching his back to give Ben a show. He knew the alpha was watching his cock disappear into his body, that he was watching as he took the thick base of his swelling knot with only slight difficulty. 

It was starting to actually feel uncomfortable when Ben forced it out of him and he tightened the next time the alpha was inside him, not allowing him to pull out again. 

As he ground back on it Hux finally came and he could feel his body pulsing around the knot. He felt Ben’s release inside him, thick and wet as Hux milked him.


	2. Chapter 2

They had spent most of the morning in bed. It was going just how Kylo had hoped, it wasn’t often that he had time to fool around and someone interesting enough that he actually wanted to be around.

The night before he had decided to see what the group meant to pick him looked like.

Normally he stayed outside the Order, working alongside without ever truly being part of it so when his mission brought him in contact he was always curious. It was easy enough to use his old name and keep his face a mystery to the people he did come in contact with. 

He had seen how everyone in the place had treated Brendol. He had to be a higher rank, possibly a Captain. Even though he had a superior expression on his face he had warmed up quickly after Kylo arrived. 

Even more so once he got him home.

Kylo had never been with an omega before, and it was both wonderful and amazing. He’d heard rumours about omega’s being more submissive, but he now passed that off as a lie. There was nothing submissive about Brendol. 

He was everything Kylo enjoyed in a partner, he was able to give as good as he got, demanded respect, and Kylo’s skin felt hot each time he thought about being with Brendol. 

They would probably be on the same ship later. Kylo smiled to himself, if the next few days went well, he would enjoy surprising Brendol with who he really was. 

Maybe it didn’t have to end on this planet. It was a bit early to think about Brendol as a possible mate, but he did think that it wouldn’t be so bad to try and court him. 

While Brendol was in his refresher he started cooking up lunch, it was still only late morning but he felt it would be enjoyable to take lunch out. 

Although most of the planet was desert, there were small oasis’s he owned where the two of them could spend time together. Even if Brendol didn’t want to join him he saw no problem with enjoying being on a planet a little longer by himself. Once he was on the Finalizer overseeing Starkiller base with General Hux it would be more difficult to get away.

Kylo was just finishing tucking away the meal into a pack when the redhead came out of his refresher completely nude. He looked confident and a touch arrogant. Kylo smiled to himself, he found that confidence attractive because so far Brendol had always been able to back it up. 

Kylo looked at the thin body as he searched the room for his underwear, he was pale, with dusting of orange hair, and all his muscle was for endurance. He didn’t have much of an ass, he was mostly flat, but there was enough for Kylo. The small rounded backside that he remembered under his hands the night before was just enough to hold in his palms. 

“If you aren’t busy today I made us lunch. I thought we could go for a walk.”

Brendol pursed his lips and made a frown, it quickly eased and he nodded.

“Not in the desert I hope.”

“Not at all.”

Brendol continued dressing as he found each piece, even though it was slightly wrinkled he looked completely put together when he finished. It was obvious he had been in the First Order all his life. The ridged order that they lived in could not be mimicked. Although he didn’t have the hair product that he had worn the night before, his hair was still combed within an inch of its life. 

Kylo would love to see how he looked after they took a speeder to one of the further oases. Probably something like the night before after he had been thoroughly fucked, but fluffy instead of rough with product.

Once he was packed he took one last look at Brendol and smiled at him.

“Ready to go?”

“Just let me notify my office where they can find me if I am needed.”

His guess that Brendol was a higher officer was confirmed with the words. As soon as he typed up a small message on a small pad he has gotten out of his jacket, they left. 

It wasn’t a long walk to his speeder and Brendol slipped his arms around his waist and held on tight as they took off. 

Kylo always had a gift for flying and he tried to show it off as much as he could. He was grinning wildly as he felt Brendol cling to him. 

“Slow down.”

Was hissed in his ear, and he slowed down just enough to make him comfortable while still going fast enough that Brendol was still clinging to his back.

He almost regretted arriving and losing the feeling of the man behind him. 

“I am driving on the way back.”

Brendol said, annoyance in his tone.

The area was shielded, only the two of them were able to enter. Brendol gave him an impressed expression, that he could afford it.

“I would say you were an officer if not for the posture and just about everything else about your appearance.”

He stated and Kylo grinned, he really hoped Brendol did work on the Finalizer; it would be a surprise he would enjoy.

“I think that’s an insult.”

Even though there was a bite to Brendol the man took his arm as they stepped inside and started to walk around the grasses. The hand tightened on him, and they shared a small smile that took any harshness out of their conversation.

The shield over the area would keep Brendol’s pale skin from burning, so they were able to take their time. Mostly it was idle chatter about the Order. Brendol talked with passion about bringing the galaxy under control. He wanted a future where people could travel in safety, there would no longer be the rabble that there was now.

Kylo would admit there was times where he felt the pull to the light; he envied Brendol his clear vision. He found himself enjoying the conversation although he noticed at several points Brendol tried to get more information from him. 

He always deflected it, enjoying their game and the feeling of Brendol’s hand on his arm.

After a short walk he found where he wanted them to sit, it was in front of a lake. The water was so clear that it didn’t look half as deep as it really was. There were a few flat slabs of rock on one side that would do for a place to sit. He carefully led Brendol over, only pulling away from his hand to open his pack and take out a blanket. 

He shook it and laid it down on the slab, seating himself and holding out a hand for Brendol and helping him down. He earned a nod for that gesture. 

“So you wanted me to join you in the middle of nowhere to sit on a rock?”

“I was hoping we could do more than just sit.”

He kept his tone suggestive, but instead of trying anything he took out the lunches he had made for them. 

Brendol gave him a look, but took the package offered and started to nibble at it. 

“Not bad.”

He finally complemented and Kylo felt more pleased by the comment than he knew he should. It took him a moment to realise that it was his alpha side affecting him. He’d never been with an omega before and providing for one was making him feel like he was finally doing something right.

Kylo guessed it was instinct, pushing him to pick a mate, but he’s never been one to listen. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy the burst of pride though. 

“We never get to cook on the Finalizer.”

Brendol said, giving away a large part of the puzzle. Kylo had guessed that was the ship he was on, but the confirmation made him feel good. They would be serving together then. Absently he wondered if this affair might be extended.

It had been a long time since he had enjoyed someone as much as he did the snippy omega. 

“I am guessing it’s the regular First Order meal plans.”

Kylo said with a slight smile, if it was then this was a treat even with the fact that he wasn’t the best cook. 

“For most, as the flagship of the First Order the Finalizer has something a little better to serve most of the officers.”

“Officers like you?”

Brendol gave him a look that told him he wasn’t going to answer the question, but he didn’t need to get a response to know he was right again. Brendol looked so damn pleased that he was recognised as an officer there was nothing that needed to be said. 

He took a few more bites and a tiny bit of sauce got on his lip. The day called for playfulness and Kylo leaned forward kissing it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux was surprised at how much he had enjoying his time with Ben. After the walk they had had a picnic, the food was actually passable, and Ben had made all the correct moves of a courting alpha without being overbearing or pushy. He was both respectful and teasing, the perfect mix. It was actually enjoyable. 

The next day was almost as good and he had regretted that the ship was leaving. He had left Ben with a kiss and a datapad that he would be able to contact his personal line on. 

It may have been a foolish move, but for once he wasn’t ready for everything to end just yet. Besides every 15 day cycle he had three days off. Normally he never left the ship and just continued in his work even on his days off, but now he thought he could reconsider that. It was pretty obviously that Ben was First Order Special Operations. It might be possible for them to meet up on his off cycles.

He hated that he had to wait on the Knight of Ren, who was late, as if someone who was not actively in the First Order was really more important than him. 

Hux’s lips pulled up in a sneer as he thought about the situation, he was only glad he had taken a few days to relieve his tension. When the ship did slowly arrive pulling in for repairs he felt like he had a bug in his jacket he was so irritated. The whole thing spoke of a lack of respect that the Knight had for him and his position. 

It irritated him enough that he walked down to greet him himself. There were already a few officers there to create the proper welcome.

He was waiting when the blast door did open, and he watched what he assumed was supposed to be an imposing figure. 

“I’ll have you know by being here wasting time waiting for you we are delaying troops that could be working on the construction of Starkiller base.”

He hissed the words out, letting the other person know that he would not stand for that type of disrespect. 

The figure paused and the helmet tilted, as if surprised by his words. 

“Rest assured that this was more important.”

The voice coming from the helmet was deep and distorted and Hux found his sneer growing. The person needed tricks to make people fear him; he had not earned the right. 

“I want you to be assured that this will not be tolerated in the future. This ship is my command.”

He would have said the figure was surprised as there was no response; it just stood there clenching its fists. 

“Now if you are finished wasting our time Lieutenant Mitaka will show you to your quarters.”

Hux continued, noticing Mitaka’s eye widen at his words.

Hux used the silence as a chance to leave and he spun on his heel, returning to his office. Once there he was feeling quiet victorious at having the last word and as he seated himself he was positively beaming with pride. 

He felt renewed energy as he flicked through his tasks, starting on a new speech to give at lunch for their daily morel booster. It was good to hear from their general, and right now he was feeling particularly patriotic. 

His pad flicked showing that he had a message and right away he recognise who it was from. He smiled as he tapped on Ben’s name and opened it up. It was a short message to the point. 

‘Are you angered by me?’

Hux frowned, he couldn’t think why Ben would say that, maybe it was that he hadn’t send him a message like he had promised when he returned to the ship. He knew it was work hours but sending off a small message wouldn’t hurt. 

‘Of course not, apologies for not writing you sooner, have much to deal with upon return.’

He hit send and started on the second paragraph of his speech. It was on how it was important that each person in the First Order work together to make sure that they complete their own task on time so that no one else is held up. That being one entity together they were stronger, and would be stronger than the resistance could ever hope to be. 

The name flashed again.

‘I understand, the FO must take precedence.’ 

Hux frowned at the shortening of the name, it deserved more than that but he would allow it. 

‘Thank you for understanding, will be thinking of you.’

Hux almost didn’t send the last part, but after waffling he decided he was not a coward and that it was fair to say that that would be the truth. 

‘I hope we can have more time together.’

Hux smiled at the response, yes it was good to tell the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo supposed he understood why Brendol was so harsh to him in person. They weren’t on vacation and he was encroaching on his territory which Brendol seemed to be very protective over. As an omega it was probably not ideal to have an alpha in his workspace. 

Maybe it was why he was like a split personality, outright rude and defensive in person and sweet and alluring in all his messages. The last two cycles had him more confused than he had been in a long time. 

Brendol Hux though, was worth it. When he got a message he found himself desperate to read it and hear about his day. Brendol would never meet in person, the few times he had requested to see him he had only written back that he was too busy on his days off and maybe they could try something next cycle. 

If Kylo hadn’t had his own missions to complete he was sure he would have fixated on it more than he already did. 

Finally after the third cycle Brendol had relented, they would meet in the same place they had before. The General obviously didn’t want anyone on the Finalizer to know they were together and he also grudgingly could understand that. It could look like a weakness if they were only dating and not yet bonded. They would probably have to keep it secret until they knew where this was going.

Kylo already knew where he wanted it to go, the long conversations they had when the general got off work at the end of the night made him sure. Those he had begun to look forward to every night, and so when he got the news Kylo was pleased, even if he was finishing up a mission and arrived a few days early. It allowed him to unwind and forget about everything he had had to do. 

It wasn’t just a break for the general after all, for a few days he would only have to worry about pleasing The General and instead he could concentrate on Brendol.

When his door rang he rushed to it and was pleased to see him standing there, still looking utterly proper and yet with a hint of vacation about him. His hair wasn’t gelled this time, and it fluffed up at the front, and this time his shirt lacked the shoulder pads, as if he had remembered how much Kylo had enjoyed his thin figure and wrapping his hands around his slim waist. 

Brendol didn’t wait; he wrapped his arms around Kylo and pulled him in for a kiss. Kylo allowed himself to be consumed by the general and taste the flavour of his mouth. The hints of omega hormone on his tongue. 

When they pulled apart he had a sly smile.

“I missed that.”

Brendol looked too pleased with himself as he walked past him and into the small apartment. It made him forgive all the times he had gotten backhanded comments about how he was acting on the ship through their messages. It was bad enough that Brendol was rude to him in person, and then he would get a message saying how annoying he had been moments later. 

“I missed you.”

Kylo replied, and he noticed the pause in Brendol’s step. 

“You speak with me every night.”

Brendol’s voice was soft, and he could hear a hint of hope. 

“It’s not the same as being with you.”

As if to make his point Kylo crossed the floor between them and picked Brendol up, holding him tight as he carried him to the bed, bag and all. 

The general made no complaints, even when he was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. 

He watched as Kylo started to undress, stripping off his shirt, and then his pants and underwear all in one motion. Brendol was smiling in a way that Kylo hadn’t seen him look before. Warm, and open, for once not watching his own expression. 

“Presumptuous.”

Brendol said, his smile widening. 

He started undressing as well despite his words, slipping out of his shirt and letting Kylo get a good look at his pale skin. 

One of the things he liked best was the way Brendol looked at him, he was so damn confident in himself. His chest was almost translucent and Kylo doubted that he spent much time off the ship. From what he had seen it was almost none at all. Brendol only had minimal thin muscle, and the rest was just soft flesh. 

Kylo stood above him, watching as he undid his pants and stripped then off as well. 

His cock was still soft like his own. Kylo loved it though. The size of an omega, it fit so well in his hand. He also loved the light red fuzz under it that he knew led right to his hole. Most omega’s were hairless, and he was glad that Hux was an exception. The dusting on his legs and leading up to his bellybutton was one of the most endearing things he had seen.

“What are you waiting for?”

Hux opened his knees, letting Kylo get a better look at him.

That was all the invitation he needed. 

It had hardly been any time together and yet Kylo felt like he belonged there with Hux’s legs wrapped around him.

The omega fit perfectly into his body, by being just a little thinner and just a little shorter. He pressed their lips together as he ground against him, felting the soft slide of smaller cock against his own as they started to work up their arousal. 

It just felt good to touch him, and to feel him again. He missed this so much when they were on the Finalizer. 

The flavour of Brendol’s mouth reminded him of the last time, of the taste of an omega. He broke it just long enough to nuzzle him fondly. Brendol’s taste was still in his mouth, and the omega rocked against him harder, feeling how he was hardening from the friction against him. 

Kylo could kiss him all day long; take in the feeling so that when he was on the Finalizer being berated he could remember this. Remember Brendol so warm and open under him. It was almost like two very different people. 

He found both attractive, as the general he was strong and dedicated and as Brendol he was both teasing and utterly charming. 

As the night slide into more and they spent their energy, he only wished that this was more often. That he could spend every night lying beside the other man. 

Kylo had almost missed the words, mumbled out against his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

“I missed you too.”

Brendol admitted, and Kylo knew this was who he was meant to be with.


	5. Chapter 5

(art by the amazing [mythoughtcrime](http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/))

 

Brendol looked over at Ben, he had gone out and brought them back dinner, when he had come back they had finished eating and had returned to the bed to relax in each other’s touch. Hux couldn’t help but smile; although Ben wasn’t great at it he really was trying to court him. Providing him with food first, and then helping him relax through soft touch.  
  
“You’re going to be spoiled if I keep this up.”  
  
Ben said softly as a hand rubbed over his back. Hux had to swallow down a purr, feeling relaxed from head to toe. He wasn’t going to dare to let Ben hear just how much he enjoyed it yet, he’d never let Hux live it down. Plus he could hardly tease him about the growls he had let out if he had noises of his own he couldn’t choke down.   
  
“Well I would match you, because you’ve obviously already been spoiled. You’re lucky I don’t mind spoiled things.”   
  
The long fingers dragged down his back again and he felt a soft nuzzle. Ben’s breath was warm against his ear, and a small purr crept out before he swallowed it back.   
  
“Then we’re perfectly suited.”   
  
Ben’s voice came out in a breath. In a way Hux felt it too. He could hardly believe that he had found someone that he actually wanted to be with. It was beyond sex, it was his touch and taste, and the way that he could get under Hux’s skin. He supposed it wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him, he was almost thirty two. Hux had always planned to be mated and finished securing his line by the time he was thirty five, maybe this was just the next step in his plan.   
  
The hand paused at the top of his ass, rubbing his skin softly.   
  
“Ben.”  
  
The man hummed in return, to show that he was listening.   
  
“I’m sure by now you know what I do.”   
  
“Yes, hard to miss plus I’ve even seen your file.”   
  
Ben sounded slightly interested in his words, by letting him know he’d seen his file he confirmed what Hux had thought about him being Special Operations.   
  
“I know we haven’t had much time together, but I think it is important that we make sure that we both want the same thing out of it.”   
  
The hand slipped down further, cupping one cheek and giving it a squeeze.   
  
“I think at some point it wouldn’t be hard to imagine you as my mate, but it’s hard to court you when we can only meet like this every three cycles.”   
  
Hearing Ben’s words brought back some of the wetness from earlier, but he knew that they couldn’t keep this up. They either had to take a step forward or admit defeat at some point.   
  
“I think that this time we should both make sure that this is what we want and move forward.”   
  
He tilted his head so that Ben could see his bare neck. It had a hickey from earlier, but it was free from any bond marks. Often an omega showing their neck was a sign of submission, but this was a sign of seduction. Showing Ben just what he could have.   
  
“You want me to bond with you?”   
  
Ben sounded surprised, but he could also hear the hazy way Ben spoke.   
  
“I think that we either need to bond the next time we are together or realise that this isn’t moving forward and end it.”   
  
Brendol didn’t really want to give the options, but he was realistic. There was a limit to the amount of time he could invest in any one person. He was the General of the First Order after all, and the Order was his first love. If this wasn’t going anywhere he needed to let go, he had a life plan to stick to after all. It just felt a lot harder when Ben was next to him. He wanted to kiss each one of his moles and watch how his dimples deepened as he smiled. That stupid goofy smile that made Brendol’s chest feel like it was tight because it was so full.   
  
“So we enjoy this weekend; while we are apart we can decide what we want for our future.”   
  
It wasn’t a question, and the fact that Ben hadn’t let go of him was a good sign.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I agree.”   
  
Ben sounded confident, and the hand started to move again, shifting to the dip in his back.  
  
Knowing they were both on the same page helped him fall back into the easy purr. This time he allowed Ben to hear him. Hux knew he could find something else to tease Ben about.   
  
It wasn’t long before he felt warm kisses against his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo knew only a few days after they returned to the Finalizer what his answer was. He had just hoped Hux felt the same way. He had known ever since the General had stood in front of him and dressed him down with not an ounce of fear. It hadn’t even mattered that Brendol had to tilt his head up slightly. 

He’d never found Brendol more attractive than that moment. 

The idea of having someone so fierce as his mate sent shivers down his spine. It would be the one person he would never have to worry about. Hux could take care of himself. 

Kylo had always wanted a true partner, so that night he had written Brendol and told him. He had wanted to come to him that night. He was sure. It was a big step but he was ready. 

Always intent on making him wait, the omega had responded with a date. Kylo had known it was the next cycle. At the time it had been almost a month away. It had been hard to resist now that he knew that they both wanted the same thing. As it got closer they agreed that Hux would skip his suppressant shot so he would go into heat for their bonding.

Brendol stated it was due to his age, he had wanted to have his progeny before he was thirty five. To him it made sense that they started trying for a child as soon as they bonded. Kylo honestly felt that he would love any part of Brendol, even if he didn’t know much about children. Kylo just wanted to feel him on a heat, sharing one more thing between them would only be a bonus. 

Everything had honestly happened so fast, and yet then the days dragged by. Each day he found excuses to be near the General and only to back off when he received a particularly rude message about what Brendol thought about him getting in the way.

The anger had only seemed to fuel Brendol though. That night he had actually send Kylo messages that were filthy enough to make his skin hot as he read them. 

Kylo ended up leaving early again to his apartment, preparing it for Brendol. Making sure his scent was everywhere and that the sheets and blankets were clean. 

Kylo wanted it to be perfect for him. 

They would both only bond once in their lives, the last thing he wanted was for Brendol to think he didn’t care. 

He stocked the fridge with liquids and easy snacks, and he left bottled water at the bedside as well. 

For once he actually turned on the environmental controls in the place, cooling it down so that even in his heat Brendol would feel comfortable. It left the air with a slight nip to it. 

When Brendol finally arrived he was still in his uniform, it was obvious he had come straight from his shift. There was a small pack I is hands that probably held clothing for the next week, but Kylo would make sure they never used it. Brendol hadn’t even knocked he has just let himself in.

He could smell him the second he was in the door, even though he was across the room. The heat boosting his natural scent. It wasn’t only that, it was also the scent of slick as his body prepared itself to mate. 

“Missed you.”

Brendol said in the way of welcome. It felt good that this time he said it without being prompted. 

He was normally so careful, but now he let his bag drop to the ground and he was already working on his uniform as Kylo crossed the room to him. 

Brendol was almost tearing at his jacket to get it off. He let it drop to the floor and had his undershirt over his head before they met.

Kylo had never smelled an omega on the edge of heat, and he’s never been able to really catch Hux’s scent. It was just starting to come through when they has been on the finalizer, and in the few days they had been apart it was so much stronger. 

He wrapped his arms around Brendol and pulled his close, burying his face in his neck and smelling him. 

It was addictive, but his chest swelled knowing that he wasn’t going to have to give it up this time. He would be able to return to the Finalizer with Brendol and this time he could spend his nights with him. They would be bonded, not even the most traditional Imperial patriot would think twice about that. 

It only made it better, knowing that this would be for the rest of their lives. 

“I missed you too.”

He responded, spinning Brendol around and hoisting him up by slipping his hands under his thighs. Legs wrapped around him and he could feel how the heat was affecting Brendol, he ground against him as Kylo carried him to the bed. 

“Did you always smell this good?”

Brendol asked, an odd question, as if he’d never noticed Kylo’s scent before. Kylo put it to the heat, that now his senses would be more in tune with the alphas around him.

Each step felt too long, he needed to get Brendol in bed, he needed to feel his body wrapped around his own. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a heat.”

Brendol admitted, the words hungry and demanding. 

“Tell me what to do.”

“Mark me.”

Kylo got to the bed, but Brendol didn’t want to let go. His legs stayed tight around his hips. It took a bit of effort but he managed get down on the bed, Brendol on his back and Kylo on top. He felt the slow rock of hips and he realised that Brendol had already been hard and had tucked himself up in his belt. 

Brendol didn’t seem to be in the mood to wait and he already started working on his pants, opening them up. Only when he had to unwrap his legs to push them down did he let go.

The scent of his slick was so much stronger now and Kylo could feel it affecting him. It was intoxicating, and the alpha side of him was giving him needs he hadn’t really felt before. 

He wanted to not only be inside of Brendol, he wanted to mark him, he wanted to knot him and make sure that everyone knew that this omega was his own. Kylo had to bite back the growl as he pulled at his own clothing. 

Kylo had gotten dressed with the intent of looking good for Hux, and now he regretted it. He just wanted it off so he could be inside him again. 

“Ben, too slow.”

Brendol’s voice was aggressive and showed all the frustration that he was feeling. 

“Sorry.”

Finally he managed to free himself, his shirt landing on the floor and his pants dangling off one leg. It was enough; Brendol wasn’t the only one who was feeling the need form the heat. 

Kylo shifted so he could kick his trousers off his foot and he felt his breath hitch as he looked at him. He loved Brendol’s thin form all laid out, all offered up just for him, with the touch of softness around his stomach. Kylo wanted to leave little nips over the pale skin. 

Kylo gave into the feeling, bending over him and pressing his lips to his hip bone. Brendol was worked up enough that he jerked slightly and then there was hands in his hair, pulling slightly. He could tell Brendol wanted him to mount him already but Kylo wanted to make sure he was ready. The heat seemed to be pushing Brendol past rational thought. 

He had to admit he wasn’t thinking to clearly either as Kylo pressed his hands between Brendol’s thighs. There was already a little slick on then and when he pushed a finger inside he could feel how incredibly wet he was. 

“Faster.”

He groaned, and Kylo obeyed adding a second finger and feeling him give way. On his heat his body was close to ready, but Kylo added a third before he found himself becoming as impatient as Hux was. 

Kylo’s scalp was hurting as Brendol demandingly pulled his hair. 

He let Brendol pull him up, bracing one hand beside him and his other under his hip. Kylo rubbed himself against him, feeling the slick coat his shaft. 

Brendol was obviously done with teasing because he grabbed his hip and ground himself up against him. His hand moved out of his hair and Brendol guided Kylo’s erection into himself. He had to help a little; his was still fairly tight, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. It seemed to be what Brendol needed because he arched his back and let out a loud moan. 

Brendol wrapped his legs around him, trying to force movement. 

Kylo started as slow as he could manage, watching the expressions cross Brendol’s face as he finally filled him completely. Brendol dug his hand into his hip and ground himself against him, taking the moment to feel their bodies connected. 

It had never felt so right to be with anyone else. 

“Mark me.”

The order came out again and this time Kylo listened. He started slow deep thrusts, rocking Brendol’s body as he fucked into him. Kylo didn’t hesitate to leave little nips on Brendol’s neck; he made sure they were high enough that they would show over the collar of his jacket.

Everyone on the Finalizer would know that the General was his mate and his mate alone. The possessive feelings were only getting stronger as the heat told hold on him. It didn’t feel like enough to be inside him, he wanted to breed him, to mark him. He started to move harder and he could feel Brendol’s nails biting into his skin, trying to encourage him. 

The nips along his neck were starting to colour and he bit a little harder. Be wanted so badly to bond him.

“May I?”

He growled out, feeling his voice vibrate out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, yes, get on with it.”

Despite the harsh words Brendol sounded more like he was begging for it. 

“Yes?”

He asked, teeth skimming the skin. Kylo could feel Brendol shudder under him. 

Brendol was moving harder, fucking back on him as hard as he could. 

“Please Ben, please don’t make me wait.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, Kylo bit down and he felt Brendol do it as well. Their bond open up in a rush. It was no longer two people for a breath, instead it was a mix, the love and pleasure flowing through the weak bond. It made him dizzy to feel it, but the taste of blood brought him back to the moment. The bond was starting to settle and he felt more like himself.

Kylo licked the wound as they moved together, encouraging it to close. 

Through the bond he was able to feel how close Brendol was, and the frustration. He wanted his heat to ease. 

Kylo could feel the base of his cock swelling and he was glad that he could not only please his mate but that he could mark him deeper than anyone else would ever be able to.

The noises coming from Brendol were no longer words, just demanding noises and nails to go along with it. 

As it got harder to force his swelling knot inside Brendol they started grinding together, hardly moving. Just rocking together roughly, as he felt the tension building in Brendol’s body. 

He felt Brendol’s orgasm, and then he pulsed around his knot force Kylo’s own. 

Kylo was left panting at the feeling and he rested his forehead against Brendol’s. There was something deeply satisfying about breeding his mate, and something even more satisfying as finally having Brendol as his mate. 

They would never have to sleep apart unless their missions forced it, and at that moment Kylo couldn’t imagine being anywhere without him. Kylo knew past of it was the rush of their bond and the heat, but part were feeling that were there before both.

“Force, you’re prefect Brendol.”

He said softly.

“And you.”

It was a tone he hadn’t heard from the general before, and he couldn’t wait to hear it more often.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo smiled to himself as he slipped his arms around Brendol’s slim waist. His heat had pushed them both into a level of relaxation that his body felt like jelly. It was also the bond. New and delicate they could share their feelings and it slipped effortlessly between them. 

It was reassurance that their feelings were the same, a reflection as good as a mirror.

“I can’t wait to be able to see you every night.”

Brendol groaned and rolled over, lightly touching one of the bruises on Kylo’s chest. He felt a touch of pain, but he didn’t pull away. He was too enamoured with their bond and feeling an echo of Brendol’s warmth towards him. 

“We’re going to be sore aren’t we?”

Brendol teased as his fingers drifted up to his neck; he had bitten a small mark into Kylo’s neck as well to match the bond mark that now lay on Brendol’s skin.

“If you get too sore I can be gentle.”

Kylo teased, before he pulled Brendol a little closer so that their bodies were pressed together. He loved the smell of him now, without the suppressants he could truly know his scent. 

“When we return tonight I want to sleep next to you.”

It was an obvious request for Kylo to make, but they hadn’t talked over the logistics of whose quarters they would live in. 

“Can you be transferred so quickly?”

Kylo paused, and let Brendol feel his confusion. He supposed he often had to leave on Snoke’s orders, but for the most part he lived on the Finalizer now. 

“No transfers needed, my only orders are to train, and be prepared in case I am needed.”

He reassured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Kylo could hardly believe this was all his. 

He felt Brendol’s own confusion pushing back at him and Brendol pushed gently at him until he let go of his small waist and gave the general some space. 

“You already moved? So we will have to move you again to my quarters?”

“You know I have a room aboard the Finalizer.”

Kylo stated, feeling the panic that was starting to clutch at the General’s chest, it matched his own. 

“Where?”

Trying to calm the omega he stated the information that they both already knew, he was sure they both knew. They had to.

“Command Barracks section A7.”

“No.”

As he watched the general started to pull the blankets over his form. It was far too late now to hide, but he seemed to be trying to. Anger and fear thread through their bond.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Kylo Ren? Getting me to call you Ben all this time? Is this some kind of a sick joke?”

He hissed, and for the first time Kylo could see that the information hadn’t been as mutual as he had thought. The little messages about how he was frustrated with having to share the Finalizer were no longer what he had thought, it was Hux venting and not just a way for him to request that Kylo back off. 

He gaped as he tried to think of something to say. 

“No, I thought you knew. I wouldn’t have… Ben was my name before Snoke gave me Kylo Ren.”

Kylo stopped speaking. As much as he wanted to be with Brendol he would have waited if he had known.

“You must think I’m so stupid.”

He could hear the humiliated tone to Hux’s voice, what was worse was the feelings that coloured it. The doubt that sat in his chest now that he knew that Ben and Kylo Ren were the same. The bond hummed with it. 

“I thought you smelled me, that you knew.”

Hux opened his mouth and then closed it and shook his head. There was nothing they could do now, they were bonded. 

“I think we should wait to share quarters.”

Brendol slipped out of bed and started hurriedly dressing. Although Kylo knew he could stop him he didn’t. They would both be returning to the same place, and all he could do was give Hux time to accept it. 

Whether Brendol wanted it, they were bonded now. He would always be Kylo’s just as Kylo would always be his. 

Kylo sat in the knowledge of what had happened. 

Even with the confusion humming through this bond he knew that being closer to Hux was one of the best things that could have happened in his life. He just hoped that Brendol would learn feel the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

At first Hux felt vindicated when he felt the pain through their bond, Kylo was hurting and he damn well deserved it. 

It had been almost three week since they returned and they hadn’t spoken since, or it would be more accurate to say that Hux hadn’t returned any of the many messages he received from the knight, or any private attempts to speak. He had read each message though, pleading and sometimes downright begging to speak to him. 

Hux knew logically he would have to respond, and even the anger he had wrapped around himself didn’t stop him from still loving Ben. They would just have to figure out how Ben fit into Kylo. 

The pain was also draining. Kylo had always been emotional and now Hux could feel it, feel the ache that echoed through his own chest at each slighted message. 

That is what finally broke him, made him give into the inevitable. On principle he waited until the end of the cycle. He could try and ignore how tired his mate was as he lay in bed thinking about him, but he could never really block it out. As much as Brendol hated to admit it, it hurt him as well. 

He missed his big stupid mate, or at least Ben with that dopy smile he got when Brendol gave into him. Being cut off from Kylo wasn’t hard, but not talking to Ben every night left him with his own dull ache. 

It frustrated him that he had fallen so hard so fast, but he was a realist. As much as he hated to admit it his feelings couldn’t be ignored. 

He arrived outside of Kylo’s quarters after his shift and didn’t even have to touch the buzzer before the door slide open.

“We need to talk.”

Hux said as he looked at the dark mask. It was jarring to know that that was his Ben. 

“Come in.”

The voice was modulated, and he wanted to tear the thing off his head. He resisted the urge. 

Brendol followed the figure into the room. He’d never seen Kylo’s quarters before. They were as bare as the house he had, there was a desk and a chair and against one wall there was the bed. It made Brendol curious to know what he kept in his bedroom. 

Kylo waved to the one chair and seated himself on the bed. 

Brendol ignored it, standing with his arms crossed in front of him. If he stayed standing he would have height on the alpha, it was easier to intimidate that way. It was one of the many tricks he had learned while at the academy. 

“Take that thing off.”

Brendol bit the inside of his lip as hope bloomed out from their bond; it was so hard to ignore Kylo’s feelings. Every inch of him wanted to give in and wrap his arms around his mate. 

Kylo brought his gloved hands up and he heard the rush of air as it released. It was so strange seeing that it was real, that it really was his Ben under all that. Knowing and seeing were two different things.

“I didn’t trick you,” 

Came the petulant reply, it sounded like something Kylo would say but his expression was the one he had looked into so many times before. It was hard to see them as one. 

“Yes, you did. You might not have tried to, but you did.”

He hissed, trying to reign in his own anger. 

“I thought you knew.”

Brendol looked out the transparisteel behind Kylo’s head and tried to calm down, a ship came into view. They would get nowhere if they went through this again. 

“I think we should try again.”

He said, his eyes still fixed on the tie fighter that had launched from the ship for training. 

“Yeah?”

Ben was never any good at hiding the expressions on his face, and now was no different. His face lit up, his teeth showing as he smiled. 

“I have a list of conditions.” 

Brendol uncrossed his arms and held out the pad. It wasn’t much, but it would be a start. It would help him feel like he could trust the person he was now mated to. Kylo was so much a stranger even if he felt like he knew every bit of Ben. 

“This is a little bit much don’t you think?”

Kylo’s eyebrows rose as he looked over the list. 

“This isn’t a negotiation; these are the conditions that must be met.”

Kylo looked as he was trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

“We’re bonded you can’t just cut me off.”

“Don’t underestimate my ability to cut people out of my life.”

Brendol kept his voice firm, even if he knew that Kylo was right. He loved him enough that he had begged for the bond in the end, no matter how angry he was he would always have to forgive Kylo in the end because he couldn’t stand to be without the other side of him. 

Even if Kylo could feel Hux’s emotions, the general had long since learned to control his emotions. He was sure Kylo would feel that calm he had found. 

“Alright, no helmet while on board the Finalizer, no hiding anything from you, and no more destruction of any Order property. If it can be helped.”

The agreement made him relax and Brendol could see the smile return to Kylo’s face when he felt the relief. 

Brendol crossed the space between them, straddling Kylo’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. His alpha slipped his arms around him in return and Hux knew at this was where he was meant to be. 

Since he had stopped the suppressants he could smell his alpha and it was a scent he wanted to roll in. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kylo said, in the voice that Hux had fallen so in love with. Even knowing it was the same person, this still felt like his Ben. The one that only he got to see. 

"Kylo, I know."

The sound of the name on Brendol's tongue was strange, but he could get used to it.

For the first time since they had returned to the ship he could feel their bond settle between them. It was not a source of stress as they became more in tune. 

Kylo turned his head and he felt lips press against his jaw. 

He let him kiss a trail to his lips and then he opened his mouth for him. Tongue pressing between Kylo’s lips tentatively. 

His body hummed with the feeling of rightness and he relaxed even more into the hold, pressing his body forward until they were tight together.

Brendol could feel the edge of desperation from Kylo, but now that they were so close he could also feel the warmth. 

The worry over starting a family with someone he didn’t know slowly melted as he felt his Ben in his arms.

It would be a while before he started to show, so Hux would wait to tell Kylo of their incoming parenthood. That could be a conversation for another time. 

Hux didn’t want the trouble between them to shadow the news. When he told Kylo there would be only joy.


End file.
